The Love at First Sight
by realJane91
Summary: Regina was falling in love with a blonde beauty when she saw her in the diner on the love at first sight. -Swanqueen-
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story was more recently from today's agenda. I already have three chapters left but I will upload these three chapters on each night while I am working on other stories.**

 **Enjoy it. By the way, Cora is a cool Southern woman.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1:**

While, in the vivacious streets of New York City, the diner was popular in these days, and the people loved Granny, the best chef in the city of food. Her best customers always were on the first served The Mills family. They amalgamated on their businesses. The Mills family consisted of the parents and two daughters. Their names were Cora, Henry, Regina, and Zelena. For their businesses, the daughters of the Mills Family were on different career paths. The brunette woman in the company suit, Regina Mills is well known as the event manager for The New York Arts and Culture in the museums and special events for the culture history. Another daughter, a redhead woman in the business suit is well-known as the hospitality administrator for the Hilton Hotels. Their parents were proud of them and supported on their career paths.

For Cora, she was always nosy on her daughters' love life and meddled through their life. She knew Regina was gay since her birth and supported her lifestyle. She promised to not interfere with her high school to college years, but she was still doing that through Regina's life since the brunette woman got a job as an event manager in the beginning. But for her other daughter, Zelena, she hasn't been bothering her love life and didn't care what Zelena do for her love life. But She loved her daughter so much as long as she wants her to be happy. For her life as Cora Mills, she was friendly, strict but a darling from the South and she had her sassy wit. She retired from being a mayor of the small town, Storybrooke, Maine.

For the old man of the three women in his family, Henry Mills. He was a nice old man with gray hair in the business suit, retired from his mine business in Storybrooke, Maine. He decided to move out to New York City to live closer to his daughters with his wife. He has supported three women in his life since he watched them growing up with them with their parenting skills. He taught his daughters to be an independent woman in the business world. He couldn't be prouder of her children for their success remarks.

* * *

Until, the day came to surprise her with the better life Regina had. It started with Granny's Diner. The brunette woman was sitting with her brunette mother to have their coffee in the morning for a breakfast chat. Regina sighed and rubbed her forehead. Her mother had a wit comeback to open her mouth, and the brunette lady couldn't believe that her mother had everything to go.

"Regina Maria Mills, what's wrong darling?" Cora spoke with her Southern drawl. The brunette woman realized that her mother was from Georgia and raised on the farm with her family who was Southern and had a thick accent like her. She was surprised when she was young to hear her mother speaking like that and never had that understanding on her mother's talks.

"Nothing. I had a headache."

"Oh my goodness. Let me find aspirin in my bag."

"Mother, no. I am drinking water. It is going away soon."

"Don't sass me, young lady!"

"I'm sorry, mother." Regina looked down at the newspaper, and Cora found her medicine then gave her two aspirins. The brunette woman reached it and gulped it with water. They kept talking about Regina's business and love life. The brunette woman groaned until the door revealed a blonde long-haired woman in the blue jeans with a red V-neck t-shirt and black stilettos. She put her Gucci sunglasses on her head and turned around to find her son, a 14 years brunette boy trailing on her way to the diner. Regina went dumbfounded while she was looking at the blonde beauty with her brunette son. Cora was continuing to talk about her retirement until she looked up at her brunette daughter from her phone and knitted her eyebrows.

"Darling? What are you look -?" The brunette mother turned her head to follow Regina's the point of gaze at the blonde woman and the brunette boy standing in the line.

"Oh, Gol Darned!" Regina whipped to look at her mother and growled.

"Mother!"

"Well, I remind you that you are G-A-Y." Cora defended her point and slowly pronounced the word as she spelled it for her brunette daughter.

"I can spell it better than you, Mother."

"Whatever you say. That blonde beauty is god darned. She might be single and be your girl." The brunette haired boy couldn't laugh at the Mills ladies voice and tried to get him over at their table and inform them. But he held his position until they got their turn to order the food.

"Stop it, mother."

"Why not you come askin' her for a phone number?"

"Oh really, I don't know who she is."

"Come on, Regina. Live it up a little bit."

"Who are you? What have you done with my mother?"

"I'm your mother. So get your ice comin over there!"

"I can't!" Regina was frustrated with her mother since her headache was coming back again. She looked away at the blonde beauty, and the brunette boy were chatting about the food menu and laughing. The scruffy brown haired boy noticed her and smiled widely. The blonde beauty didn't catch him smiling at her. Regina blushed and looked away when her mother opened her mouth. The brunette haired boy decided to inform his blonde mother to order for him, and she nodded. He grabbed a napkin and a pen from his backpack to write a phone number. Then he waited for their turn to order, and he would walk back to the table for giving a phone number to the brunette lady.

"Why not, my sweet cheeks?"

"Don't call me that, mother!" Cora laughed. The blonde beauty went to order the food. The brunette boy made his way to the table where Regina and Cora sat and spoke lightly. The Mills women were shocked when the boy came to their table.

"Excuse me, ma'am. I can't take notice that you are looking at my mom. I want you to know that my mom is single. So, here is my number. You can call or text me." He smiled and walked away to be with his mom. Cora snickered and spoke in a carefree tone.

"What? I can't believe that boy came to get his number for you!"

"Mother!"

"Oh lordy lordy."

The blonde woman collected their food, walked out from the diner and the brunette haired boy caught the Mills women by their eyes and mouthed "My mom is gay too." He waved a goodbye and ran out from the diner to catch up with his mom. Cora slammed her hands on the table and laughed harder.

"Oh gracious me! That boy told ya that his mama is gay like ya!"

"Oh stop it, mother. You are embarrassing me in the diner." Regina glared at her mother, clenched her bags and left the restaurant.

"What I do? Come on, Reginaaaa! Don't leave me here!" Cora gripped her purse and ran toward her daughter back to the work.

* * *

 **A/N: Please review.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here is the chapter two! It's more funnier! Grammatical Errors are mine.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Few weeks later after seeing the blonde woman and her brunette son in Granny's diner, Regina went to the conference room and greeted her family and Zelena. They waited for their big meeting with Swan Enterprise Inc. The brunette woman read the file, and Cora chatted with her husband, Henry Mills, who retired as well, but he liked to help her out with the event planning. He enjoyed his time to spend his time with Regina since the brunette woman got a job in New York Arts and Culture. Regina's best friend, Kathryn was a blonde woman in the blue business suit who was the assistant of the event planner. Other woman, Zelena who invited to the conference room with Regina and her parents included Kathryn.

Until, the door revealed the blonde woman in the black and white business suit with red stilettos walking to the conference table. The brunette boy was a 14 years old who followed the company's rules to be proper and wear the business suit as well. The blonde beauty cleared her throat and spoke lightly in her tone.

"Hello, my name is Emma Swan and I welcome you to my son, Henry Swan." Regina looked up from reading the file and went dumbfounded. Cora stopped chatting, drinking coffee when turned around to find same people from Granny's Diner. The brunette mother spilled her coffee on her husband's face and shirt. Zelena laughed, and Kathryn went confused at Cora's spilling of coffee on her husband. Mr. Mills tasted it on his lips and looked at his wife in a straight face. Regina was shocked when she saw her mother spilling the coffee on her father and cleared her throat.

"Mother, I think you need to take Daddy to get changed then get here in few minutes." The blonde beauty and a brunette boy smiled at them while the brunette woman took her husband and nodded at them then left the conference room to get changed. Zelena smirked and hid her victory. Kathryn looked away at the Swans and waited until the brunette woman spoke in her business tone.

"Welcome, Ms. Swan and Mr. Swan. I didn't notice that you are here for the meeting. I thought that we scheduled for next week. "

"I thought that someone informed you that we scheduled for today's agenda. Did I assume?" Emma said.

"Oh…" Cora reentered with dragging her husband and sat down in her usual spot. Mr. Mills finally spoke.

"Hello again. It's my pleasure to see you again, Ms. Swan. I thank you for supporting us with your excellent business at Swan Enterprise Inc."

"No need to thank, sir." The blonde beauty said. Regina stared at her longer, and Kathryn looked away from The Swans to her best friend who was having a secret crush on the blonde woman and smirked. Zelena shifted her position and secretly loved the show between her family and The Swans.

"Oh wait a minute? My husband said that you were from The Swan Enterprise Inc.?" Cora replied. Emma and Henry nodded in unison. The brunette woman remembered in few minutes later and in her embarrassment. Mr. Mills knew it was her and spoke lightly.

"Cora, did you tell Regina about that meeting, so don't you?"

"Oh, Gol Darned it!" The brunette woman flicked her wrists, and Mr. Mills glared at his wife. Regina was not happy with Cora when she didn't inform her about the meeting with The Swans.

"We have to talk about it later after this meeting, Cora." The gray-haired man spoke in a tense voice. Kathryn rubbed her neck and spoke lightly in the tone.

"Well, so why are you here for, Mr. Swan?"

"I'm here as an apprentice for Swan Enterprise Inc. As well, I am here for observing the meeting today with my beloved mother." Henry acknowledged. Emma stayed silent and wanted the conversation to end.

"Are you too young to be the apprentice?" Zelena blurted out. Henry laughed lightly and replied.

"I'm 14 years old and I just finished my undergraduate in business administration degree for Bachelor of Degree. Now, I'm taking an apprentice class under the business program for few months. So, I'm here for my apprentice."

"Well, I'm satisfied but you are intelligent," Kathryn said. Henry nodded. Regina stayed silent, and Regina's parents absorbed everything until Mr. Mills spoke lightly.

"You are Henry Swan? I knew that Emma had a son when she was young to birth the baby boy. I can't believe that you grew up to be a young man. It's nice to see you again for years. By the way, we have a same name, Henry." The women except Emma were shocked by the fact when Mr. Mills revealed the story.

"Indeed, it was a long time ago. I thank you for saving me and my son's life back then." Emma retorted. Mr. Mills smiled widely and stayed silent until Regina was back to the track for speaking in business voice.

"May we go back to the business?"

"Indeed, lead the way." The blonde woman sat down on the chair and opened the file about The Swan Foundation. She explained everything about The Swan Foundation. The Mills family and Kathryn absorbed the information about the foundation is to help the artists and entertainers who loved the arts and culture. She planned to have an event planner to spend the two thousand dollars for the big event in her company. Regina discussed the financial plans as smoothly. Emma took a liking on the brunette woman and worked together until the plan went solid. They agreed in the planning for two months to finish the event. They ended the meeting in two hours, and Regina went to the door then greeted the blonde woman on their way out. Henry was the last person to leave the conference room and spoke in a carefree tone.

"Regina Mills, that had a nice ring to it. I hope you can be my mom someday. See you then." The brunette woman went dumbfounded and had no words out from her mouth. She looked at the brunette boy who was walking toward the elevators beside his blonde mom. She turned around to face her family and Kathryn and raised her voice.

"Mother! You forgot to inform me about Swan Enterprise Inc. meeting is due today!" Cora winced at her daughter's voice and heard her husband speaking.

"Yes, darling I hate to agree with my daughter. Haven't you forgotten the important meeting today? We should have prepared for this one, and it is a big deal for Regina because Swan Enterprise Inc. is top ranked in the business world!"

"I'm sorry darling!" The brunette woman retorted. Zelena shook her head and went to the laptop linked to the projector then researched about Emma Swan and spoke in a velvety voice. They looked away at the redhead woman who was standing beside the screen.

"Check out, It's Emma Swan on The Vogue NY. It said, "Emma Swan is a Trillionaire."

"She's wealthy!?" Kathryn said.

"Yes, she is. Well, no wonder that she is a CEO of The Swan Enterprise Inc." The redhead woman said.

"Wait a minute!? We've been talking to THE CEO of the Swan Enterprise Inc. for two hours!?" Regina acknowledged. Mr. Mills nodded. Zelena scrolled down to the page and found two pictures of Emma and her parents. Cora looked away from her brunette daughter to the projector then went dumbfounded as Mr. Mills did.

"That picture was Emma's parents, David and Mary Margaret Swan," Zelena replied.

"I knew them," Mr. Mills said. They looked away at him except Cora was silent.

"Enlighten us, Daddy," Regina said.

"They were Emma's parents. I meant 'were'. They are dead. I assumed that Emma got more wealthy because of David and Mary Margaret's businesses."

"What kind of the businesses did they had before Emma?" Kathryn retorted. Cora swallowed a lump in her throat and spoke in uncomfortable tone.

"Their businesses were formerly Nolan Enterprise Inc. for the racing cars." Mr. Mills nodded and rubbed his forehead then replied.

"That's how Emma got inherited from her parents' businesses. She changed it to Swan Enterprise Inc. It went to general from the racing cars to the small businesses like this company Regina has."

"Damn… Emma is more wealthy than you guys." Zelena said.

"I couldn't believe that they murdered." The gray-haired man said. Cora froze. Regina caught her mother's facial expression and replied.

"What the hell did Daddy talk about?"

"Well, when I was young, my parents were in a kind of business and had them murdered." The brunette woman spoke in a tense tone. Zelena and Kathryn went shocked. Regina blinked several times until they heard the knock on the glass wall. They looked away at the glass wall and found The Swans smiling and waving the hands then went inside the elevators. Kathryn stared through the glass wall to watch The Swans getting in the elevators and blurted it out.

"Emma is fucking hot." Regina rolled her eyes and said.

"I saw her first."

"Well, if you didn't get Emma to date you then I would," Zelena spoke out. The brunette woman looked away at her redhead sister and growled.

"Oh lordy lordy! That's awfully of you, but I disagree with you, Zelena. I support Regina to take Emma out on the date. I think they make a cute couple."

"Wait a minute, I thought you are sticking out with men?" The blonde assistant said.

" That was an experiment of having sex with men," Regina replied.

"What about Robin?" Kathryn retorted. The brunette woman made a gagging voice and spoke in uncomfortable tone.

"He lacked the sex. He's a good looking, but the sex was awful. I tell you. After having sex with Robin, I just knew that I am gay and continued with my sexual orientation. And I just realized that I didn't like the penis."

"I am offended by having a penis on my own." Kathryn acknowledged and replied.

"Regina, have sex with me. I would let you have another experiment with my cock. By the way, I'm an intersex."

"No, I won't take your sex for penis. I prefer Vagina for my sex life. Thank you so much." The brunette woman said. Cora rubbed her forehead and knew that Regina preferred to have a sex life with women who have a vagina. Zelena rolled her eyes and said.

"I like both genders." The oldest brunette woman scoffed and spoke.

"I know ya, Zelena ya straight as fuck."

"No, Cora. I saw her having a dildo in her room when she was younger." The redhead woman was blushing as Regina went slack-jawed. Kathryn laughed. Cora shook her head. They resumed discussing penis conversation, and Regina couldn't stand by hearing the word, penis. Kathryn raised her voice to see if they love the penis.

"Who love Penis!?" They raised their hands except Regina, who was not giving up her hand. Until, they looked at Mr. Mills, who was raising his hand and went dumbfounded. The grey-haired man shrugged and spoke lightly.

"I love penis. When I was at the age of 14, I did experiment with several men before you, Cora. Don't criticize me." They nodded awkwardly.

"Ughh. Penis again. I have to get out of here before someone say penis again." Regina gathered her files and left the conference room toward her office. Others resumed on their talks about penis conversation. The brunette woman shuddered when she was in the conversation about penis and focused working on her new event with The Swan Enterprise Inc.

* * *

 **A/N: Poor Regina who was leaving out in the conversation with PENIS... HA.  
**

 **Next Chapter: Meet Emma again.**

 **Please review on this one.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here is a chapter three.**

 **Grammatical Errors are mine.**

 **Hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

In the office, Regina worked on her event planning with a lot of research on the Internet. She sighed loudly. For few hours, she finally resolved her problem, figured it out on the budget and she was lucky that she didn't go over the budget that Ms. Swan provided the information. Until, someone interrupted her work, and it was Danielle Stables. The brunette woman groaned when she looked away at her. She knew Danielle for several years and found out that she is a player in both sexes.

The redhead woman in the proper business suit finally walked to the office, sat down in the chair and crossed her legs. She smiled widely. Regina rolled her eyes and went to work. Danielle stared at her longer and spoke in a flirty tone. The brunette woman muttered under her breath.

"What do you want, Ms. Stables?"

"I just wondered if I am wrong that I just saw The Swans today out from the conference room? Isn't it?"

"Yes. You are not wrong. Do you want something?" Regina looked up at her and gave a glare. Danielle scoffed and replied.

"Emma Swan is a trillionaire but a hot and sexy woman in the world." Regina rolled her eyes and can't stand by Danielle's annoyed talk about the women. The brunette woman shivered under Emma's voice back in the conference room.

"Ms. Swan is not your business. It's my business. Get out of here or I kick you out with a baseball bat."

"Oh, a sassy one. I like it in you. By the way, I wanted to thrust my fingers in Emma's folds and make her come. She would moan louder and call my name. That's how I want to fuck her badly." Danielle winked with a seductive smile and got up then walked to lean toward Regina. The brunette woman leaned back and knitted her brows. The redhead woman spoke lightly.

"Would you like to go out on a date with me, Regina?"

"No, I won't go out with you on a date. Therefore, you're a jerk and goodbye, Ms. Stables. Get your ass out of my office before I call security." Regina sneered. Danielle mocked her surrender and nodded then left the room. The brunette woman leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes.

* * *

Few minutes later, Regina opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling for a while. She heard the clock ticking and looked away at a time; it was 1 pm. She made a decision to get a fresh air and have her late lunch alone at the café. She left her office, informed her secretary to hold the calls and forward to her cell then finally went into the elevator. She lifted herself down to the lobby floor and strode out of the building. The brunette woman looked up at her choices of the restaurant and picked the simple café then searched for a spot to sit outside. She found her spot and sat down while she was taking her view of the people passing by the restaurant.

In her mind, she remembered the conversation in the conference room with her family and Kathryn in the morning. She scrunched her nose when she remembered the penis talk with Kathryn. She emphasized her chant while she was studying on the menu of the lunch.

"Ew, Penis. I couldn't believe myself. Oh, Ew." Regina chanted over and over in a quiet tone. She shuddered while she was making a choice on the Corned Beef Reuben sandwich and a cup of black coffee. She didn't notice the blonde woman who was standing in front of her and went startled by Emma's voice.

"Hello, Ms. Mills. Why did you say ew over and over?"

"Because I had a conversation with Kathryn and my family for the penis part." The blonde woman laughed and gestured to an empty seat across from the brunette lady. Regina nodded, and Emma finally sat down then the blonde woman spoke lightly.

"Penis part?"

"Yes, dear. That part wanted me to vomit on the conversation with them."

"Oh, poor Ms. Mills." Emma put her hand on her chest and mocked in a pouty face. The brunette woman scoffed and replied.

"Please call me Regina. Ms. Mills is my mother. It doesn't get confusing at all times."

"Ok, Regina. Please call me Emma if you insist." The blonde woman graciously smiled. The brunette woman loved that smile and smiled back. The waitress came to their table, and the ladies ordered their meal then continued to converse about the conference room for the penis part. The blonde woman laughed in a good time, and Regina loved that the sound of laughter then wished she could record it. Until, the brunette woman decided to have some questions about Emma's position in her business.

"Emma, I have few questions. Do you mind?"

The waitress brought their meals on the table and left. Emma smiled and nodded. Regina had some thoughts about the questions while she ate in silence. The blonde woman had her beef burger and fries. The brunette woman looked at her for few minutes and spoke lightly.

"How did you get into a position as CEO in your business?"

"Honestly, I got a position from my father. I am sure that you knew my parents."

"David and Mary Margaret Swan right?"

"Yes, it is." Emma smiled sadly. Regina knew her parents' biography and continued.

"You got inherited from your parents. So, it's obvious that you got wealthy."

"I don't like to be a rich woman in the universe. It sounded like I'm on the top of all business who is competitive. I just am Emma Swan, a CEO of Swan Enterprise Inc."

"Indeed. Me too. You know my business well. How does your company change over the years since your business used to be the racing car business?"

"I expanded my businesses and I invested my ideas to the board. They approved it in the way while I made a big change in my business. That's why the perks of a CEO is for." Emma winked. Regina nodded and knew that it made sense of changing everything in the business.

"It made sense. Another question. If you like to not answer my question, then it is fine with me. You have a beautiful young lad. And he is very intelligent boy. So, was he adopted? I can tell by different eyes."

"No, Henry is not adopted. A surrogate woman birthed him with a sperm donor."

"It led to my other question. What made you decided to have that boy?"

"I'm very much gay in my whole life. I never had boyfriends in my childhood to adulthood. I date ladies. That's why I made a rough decision. By the way, the sperm donor was my best friend. He was willing to donor his to my surrogate mother who was exactly like me. You know the looks but not my personality." Emma replied.

Regina understood the condition and found out that Emma is very much gay like her. They finished their meal and stayed there. The blonde woman had some questions for Regina and acknowledged her voice.

"How did you land on your business? If you mind that I have many questions."

"I worked to build my degree from the start. I got invested from my parents who gracefully supported me through my college years. I always loved the arts and culture. It appealed me when I was young to watch the parade and others. I finally graduated with my degrees and came here to find a job. Lastly, I landed myself on a job as an event manager in NY Arts and Culture. I had my dream job. Now, here I am."

"What made you pick a job as an event manager?" Emma smiled and asked.

"When I was young, I was interested in the events over in my town. I looked up on my role model who was a wedding organizer. I know it is hard to believe it. I kept following her steps, and the weddings are not my suit. I am more likely biased on everything else but no weddings." Regina mused.

"Oh hey, my sister is a wedding planner. I will inform her about your saying. Trust me, I am not kidding."

"Oh haha. I just thought that you are the only child that David and Mary Margaret had?"

"No, I meant my foster sister. Her name is Lily Page. She had been there in my whole life since my parents died."

"Oh. I see." Regina nodded. Emma arched her eyebrow and asked.

"Do you have any children?"

"No. Why?"

"I just wondered. That's all."

"Oh my-my. You got curious."

"I can tell that you are gay. Am I correct?" Emma mused. Regina went dumbfounded. The blonde woman giggled and spoke again.

"I knew it."

"How did you know that I'm gay?"

"Penis part? That's obvious that you hated penis."

"Oh that conversation! I'm so embarrassed." Regina looked down on the finished plate. Emma shook her head and gently rubbed on the brunette woman's hand then acknowledged her voice.

"That's okay to be embarrassed. Everyone gets embarrassed by the idiotic things they can do in their life. I do get it too. That's a life." Regina looked up at her and felt her heart to flutter then blurted out in a wrong time.

"I love you." Emma raised her eyebrows and cackled. Regina made a huge mistake to blurt it out on three words. The brunette woman closed her eyes and shook her head. She knew that it was a bad idea to say it in front of her crush then exhaled the air. Emma tilted her head and still giggled.

"It's a wrong thing to say it at you. You are right. I am embarrassed. I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize. I get it all the times when the ladies blurt it out to me for the first time. You're not the only one. Don't worry. I am easier to be a catch."

"Yes, dear. You are a catch. So, let me try it again."

"What is it?"

"Will you go out on a date with me?"

"I'd love to go out with you. Care if we exchange our numbers?"

"Great!" Regina nodded, handed her phone to the blonde woman and smiled widely. Emma winked and typed her contact away on Regina's phone then texted her and handed it back.

"I got your number. So pick me up at 7 pm this Saturday. My home address is in the contact. See you." Emma got up and leaned to kiss on the brunette woman's cheek then waved her hand happily and left the café. Regina smiled widely then facepalmed at her blurts.

* * *

"Stupid Regina. 'I love you.' What the fuck." The brunette woman said to herself and heard the waitress speaking up.

"If you hurt Emma and Henry on the purpose then I'll kill you." Regina whisked up at her and found Ruby, who was waitressing for their table.

"I have no intentions to harm them on the purpose. I promise you."

"Good. Emma paid your meal."

"What the fuck?" Regina spoke lightly. Ruby giggled and gathered the dishes then mused.

"Yes, Emma paid your meal. You should be thankful."

"Thank you, Miss Lucas, for informing me and I'm lucky that I don't need to pay my meal."

"Don't call me Miss Lucas. Just call me Mrs. Humbert." Regina knew Graham Humbert, her co-worker and decided to ask her. She knitted her brows while she was looking at the brunette waitress.

"Are you related to Mr. Graham Humbert, my co-worker?"

"Yes, he is my husband. When you see him and please tell him that I will be coming home late."

"Sure. No problem. I will."

"Thank you. Have a good day, Miss Mills."

"Please call me Regina. I know your husband well, so we are co-workers for sake." Regina said. Ruby nodded and left the table to the kitchen. The brunette woman looked away at the people who were passing by the café and looked on her phone; it went two hours quickly.

"Oh, Holy Shit!" Regina grabbed her purse and ran toward her workplace in five minutes flat then jogged to the elevators and pushed the button. She was frustrated at herself and finally got in the elevator then pushed the button for the 11th floor. The brunette woman closed her eyes and leaned her head on the wall. Until she arrived on the eleventh floor and walked quickly on her way to her office. Regina won't let her face be shown to everyone and finally strode into her office then closed the door and the blinds. She finally laid her face on the couch and wringed the throw pillow on her face then muttered in a bloody scream.

* * *

 **A/N: Poorly Regina. She had a difficult day. But heads up, she got a date with a hot deal.  
**

 **Next: Chapter Four.**

 **Please review!**


End file.
